


Flight of Icarus

by KeldvokWrites



Series: At Night, In Dreams [2]
Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Microfic, Wordcount: Under 200
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:03:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27157027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeldvokWrites/pseuds/KeldvokWrites
Summary: In his dreams, he sees wings. Alabaster rows of feathers delicately held together by a thin layer of adhesive. At the edges, leather straps entice their observer to heights untainted by gravity.Miki’s eyes dart around the room, looking for an escape, when his sight reveals his situation. In his mind, he is trapped in a tower, a solitary window allowing for a glimpse of light.
Series: At Night, In Dreams [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982290
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Flight of Icarus

In his dreams, he sees wings. Alabaster rows of feathers delicately held together by a thin layer of adhesive. At the edges, leather straps entice their observer to heights untainted by gravity.

Miki’s eyes dart around the room, looking for an escape, when his sight reveals his situation. He realizes he is trapped in a tower, a solitary window allowing for the faintest glimpses of light.

Carefully, he opens the window. To his surprise, there is a small crowd awaiting his arrival on the ground below. He sees Anthy carefully holding a pair of scissors. _Maybe she made the wings?_ he thinks to himself briefly. If anyone would help him, it would be Anthy.

Her blank expression gives him pause.

He spots Nanami next. She clutches her school uniform, and mutters to herself something incomprehensible.

Kozue is the last in the small crowd. His sister laughs and points up at the window, wondering aloud when her brother will come down. “If he can even manage that.”

Miki’s eyes are ablaze, and in moments, he is ready to take flight.

The dream always ends the same way: With a freezing glance, Miki jumps, and wings turn to ash in the sky. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat with me on Tumblr! [@KeldvokWrites](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/keldvok)


End file.
